


Helicopters and Honeymoons

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: “We’ll get married after you two idiots figure your shit out and get married.” Taylor said.AKA: Mat and Tito get married





	Helicopters and Honeymoons

**Author's Note:**

> If you know/are anyone in this fic, turn back now. Please. Completely made up!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in the fic. All knowledge of these people are from public information. I make no money on this, and am not implying said character's sexual identities. All thoughts are my own.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

It started like most of Mat’s ideas do: with a challenge from Jordan Eberle (well, it was technically Taylor Hall who issued this challenge, but Jordan was there, so Mat was going to blame Jordan).

Mat and Tito were at dinner with Jordan, when Jordan had gotten a call from Taylor. They were talking, and it was gross at how googly-eyed Jordan was getting. Mat finally spoke up, loud enough so Taylor could hear as well. “When are you two gonna tie the knot?”

Tito hit Mat. “Dude! You did  _ not _ just ask them that question.”

“Please, they are so in love. It’s like, the logical step.” Mat said.

Jordan only flushed a little, and he nervously laughed. “Well, Taylor, what do you think?” There was a moment’s shuffling as Jordan put the phone on speaker. “Alright Hallsy, you’re on speaker now.”

“We’ll get married after you two idiots figure your shit out and get married.” Taylor said.

It was Mat and Tito’s turn to stumble over their words and turn red.

“We’re not…” Tito said at the same time as Mat said, “We haven’t…”

They were still fumbling over themselves and trying to form complete sentences that they didn’t notice Jordan take the phone off speaker or leave the room. Once Mat realized they were alone, he said, “You know, I guess Taylor does have a point.”

“I’m too young to get married.  _ You’re _ too young to get married.” Tito said. “What would our parents say?”

“Who says we have to tell them?” Mat said. “We’ve been together almost 6 months now. I’ve known people who have jumped in quicker than us and turned out just fine. ‘Sides, we’re practically ‘married’ anyway. This would just give us the official title.”

“I don’t know.” Tito said. “I need to think about it.”

“Fair enough. We can’t do it in the states anyway.” Mat said. “We have that Canadian trip coming up though. That would be the perfect time.”

“I’ll consider it. No promises.” Tito said, pushing his glasses up. “That would be funny to watch them lose their shit though when they realize they will have to get married. They are so much more the ‘married couple’ than we are.”

“Oh, totally.” Mat said, deadpan. “It’s gross. How they can be a state away from each other and still be that disgusting on the phone is beyond me. Promise me if we ever get to that point, we won’t be like that.”

“Done.” Tito said, already feeling his resolve to fight Mat on the whole marriage deal start to crumble. Mat did have a point- they were already pretty much married- hell, they were practically living in one house and they spent more time together than they did apart.

(It took two days before Tito gave in and said yes to Mat’s idea)

*

  
“Hey Jordan, can you come with us to this cool place we found?” Mat asked when they landed in Edmonton. Tito and him had come up with the plan- Jordan was going to stand up for Tito (he just didn’t know it), and Mat was going to recruit his former teammate Ethan Bear to be his witness (Ethan was in on the plan though).

“Yeah, sure.” Jordan said. Mat and Tito grinned at one another.

“Oh, hey, can you see if Taylor’s available too? I think he’ll want to see this.” Tito said as they stopped outside the building.

“Sure.” It took a minute for Taylor to answer; as luck would have it, it was just as the gal called Mat and Tito (along with Jordan and Ethan back). 

“Hi, you must be Mat and Tito” she said, “I’m Mallory. We spoke on the phone.”

“How nice to finally meet you.” Mat said. “Thank you again for doing this.”

“Of course. And your secret is safe with me boys.”

“Thanks.” Tito said.

“Oh shit.” Jordan said as Mallory started to read from the book in front of her; Mat couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Jordan tell Taylor, “Hallsy, they’re flipping getting married!”

“I can see that.” Taylor snarked back. This time it was Tito who chuckled a little.

The ceremony was short and sweet; Ethan and Jordan signed the certificate, and that was it. Now they were officially bonded in holy matrimony.

“I’ll expect an invite to the wedding!” Mat yelled at Taylor before Jordan shut the phone off; Taylor just flipped him off. Jordan just glared at Mat.

“Really?!” he asked.

“Hey, we hadn’t really thought about it before, but then you two said something and we decided ‘why not’? So, you only have yourself to blame.” Mat said, twirling the silver band on his finger.

“Hey Mat, I think I saw a helicopter tour place a mile or so back. You wanna go?” Tito asked.

“Please do.” Jordan said. “I can’t be around you two lovestruck idiots right now. This is Taylor’s and my wedding present to you. Get lost for a couple of hours.” Jordan said, throwing some money at Mat and Tito. “Come back in one piece.” With that, both Jordan and Ethan were gone, and it was just Tito and Mat.

“Come on, let’s go on a quick honeymoon.” Tito said.

“Lead the way, my fearless husband.” Mat teased, laughing as Tito tried to pick him up to carry him to the car.

*

“Wow. Holy fuck!” Mat said as they looked out the helicopter windows at the expanse of scenery below them. “This is beautiful.”

“Yeah.” Tito said. Then, because he could, he added, “But not as beautiful as you.” He grabbed Mat’s hand, thumbing at the ring. “I can’t believe we did it.”

“Me either.” Mat said. “But I got no regrets. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They landed safely on the ground, and if they somehow ended up with the honeymoon suite at the motel when they got back, well, that had to be Jordan’s doing as well. (They didn’t leave the bed at all that night, so it was probably a good call on Jordan’s part.)

*

(Jordan and Taylor finally made good on their end of the bargain later that summer.)


End file.
